Come Fly with Me
"Come Fly with Me" is the third episode from Season 1 of Modern Family, it aired on October 7, 2009. Plot Summary Jay tries to spend some time alone with his new model airplane, but Phil ruins it. While Manny takes time out to play with Luke, Gloria accompanies Alex in shopping for a dress, and Manny ends up having a heart-to-heart talk with Claire. Meanwhile, Mitchell and Cameron go shopping at Costco, but Mitchell feels that he is too good to shop there. Episode Description At the Dunphys' house, we are with Phil and Claire, Phil is watching the game on TV, Claire tells him to take out the garbage, he walks over slowly to the garbage but is way more interested in the game, as he is glued to it and isn't looking at the garabge. Claire sees this and takes out the garbage herself. Phil tells her he was going to get it, although he probably wasn't. Claire goes to open the door and sees Dylan, asking him if he rang the bell, Dylan replies saying that he texted Haley that he was out there, Claire makes a snarky joke telling Dylan "Oh great! Tell her I said hi!" as she hasn't seen Haley. Dylan is then invited by Phil to watch the last of the game. Phil then metophorically says that the guy on the screen is 'stuck in second base and he is trying to steal third which isn't a good idea', basing this on Dylan trying to have sex with Haley. Claire gives Phil a look, which only we can see. At the Pritchett household, with Gloria, Jay and Manny, Manny wants to stay at home with Jay and fly his plane with him, but Gloria wants him to play with Luke because Luke's Mom invited him and he needs to spend time with his stepfamily. Gloria and Jay are the first to be "interviewed", in which Gloria says that men need their hobbies whether they're risking their lives (things that Javier does) or flying little planes from a safe distance (what Phil wants to do), making Manny's father an example. Gloria recieves a look that Jay gives to the camera after comparing their hobbies. We are now with Mitch and Cam, who are in a car, Cam is driving to Costco as this is where they get Lily’s diapers, Cam has to remind Mitch that Costco is where they get their diapers as Mitch doesn't seem to know this. We cut to them being "interviewed", where Cam says Mitch is a snob, to which Mitch defends himself, "no, I'm discerning", Cam then says that's an official slogan for snobs, he then recalls the time they first met, Mitch wouldn't look at him because he is a 'Country Mouse' after calling Mitch a 'City Mouse'. We are back with the Dunphys'; Phil and Claire including Dylan, who goes to wait in the car, as he find it awkward with Phil, Phil tells him to grab the garbage on his way out, as he doesn't know Claire already did it. Phil tells him that he's past hanging out with Dylan awkwardly, Claire then re-directs him to the fact that Phil has been trying to avoid Claire's Dad, Jay, for 16 years, to which Phil says that Jay and him are total buds. The show a scene, where the only way that Phil can hang out with Jay is if he brings beer, although it's still awkard air between them. [INTRO THEME SONG] We are back at the Dunphys' household, Gloria and Manny come over to the Dunphy house where Luke and Manny are supposed to be hanging out. Manny has brought his favorite game "Empire" to play with Luke, who is playing in their backyard, we see him jumping on a trampoline with a box over his head to which Manny gives a disapproving look. Alex comes into the room and asks if she can wear the clothes she's wearing, Claire tells her to say hi to Gloria and Manny, before asking her question again, she does. Claire states that she needs to wear a dress, while Alex states that her brother, Luke, should wear pants, Claire notices this and knocks on the glass to tell him 'pants' before asking "why does he do this?!". We are at the Pritchett household where, Jay is fixing his plane and Phil is standing silently and awkwardly, not doing anything, Phil says that Jay and him are buds in an "interview", he then adds that there are invisible asterisks on the word "(*''')buds(*')", Phil describes Jay as a non-hugger, non-talker bud, he recalls Jay running over his foot with his car, he defends Jay saying he had given up smoking. We go back to Jay and Phil, where Jay says that Phil just awkardly standing there is making him feel uneasy, Phil then clears his throat to add to the tense awkward situation and Jay tells him to finally help him, he tells him to hold the wing while he adjusts the plane, which he does just after he decides to make things more awkward by sitting ''very slowly next to Jay. We are back at the Dunphys' household, where Gloria tells Alex that she should come shopping with her, Claire tells Gloria shopping is not Alex’s thing. Alex tells her she doesn't know what her 'thing' is, to which Claire realises what she's doing and says that her thing is to provoke: "just like your sister's thing is to never come out of her room, and your brother's thing, well, there's your brother's thing" pointing to him still jumping on the trampoline with no pants (be aware he isn't naked). We are back at the Pritchett house, where Phil is first "interviewed": "The thing about me and Jay is our relationship's always been stuck in that primal place; where it started... he's the old silverback protecting his females, then along comes this younger, stronger gorilla swinging in (Phil), beating his chest. Naturally, the ape ladies (Claire) come running, presenting their nice scarlet behinds. Papa ape (Jay) wants to stop all that; but he can't." meaning Jay doesn't like Phil for taking his daughter from him. We go back to Phil and Jay fixing the plane, while Phil gives the camera an awkward look and then gives Jay the same look, Jay cuts the silence by asking Phil if he wants to go fly it now. We are back with Mitch and Cam, who are shopping at Costcos, Cam starts to talk about his farmlife, and when he feels like Mitch is rolling his eyes cause he is, we cut to them being "interviewed", in which Cam states where they met: at Pepper's legendary game nights. Cam states that Mitch rolled his eyes everytime Cam would get a little boisterous, Mitch defends himself before realising that he did. Mitch states that they were playing charades and Cam got what we was supposed to guess by one simple hand movement for "Casablanca", we go back to Mitch and Cam shopping, where Cam says he wants to go to the wine section, Mitch, who has never been at Costco, suddenly starts to like the shop when he mentions the wine section, although at first he is in disbelief until he sees a paper shredder that he wanted. Mitch asks where they are shopping as he wants to come back, Mitch forgets that they are in Costco as this isn't what he expected from Costco. We are now at the Dunphys' house, with Claire and Manny, Gloria and Alex have gone shopping. Claire has just baked cookies and Manny is impressed, however Manny is a little too positive for Claire, Claire asks if Manny and Luke are good, he tells her that Luke won't come out of his 'box', Manny makes a suggestion that Manny should hang out with his sister; Claire. Claire puts the word step infront of sister, and Manny tells her not to, he says his mother says Step- anything means not real and they are a real family. Manny starts to be a therapist for Claire and she is surprised when Manny out of the blue asks her 'What is the matter Claire?' Claire after a minute, responds that her kids are bothering her, then Manny tries to act like kids are boring to him too, saying his school is full of them, which is not what Claire expects. We are outside a Seafood Gril with Gloria and Alex, Alex tells her Gloria that she isn't wearing a dress, Gloria tells her that she isn't her Mom and won't tell her what to wear, Alex says she knows this and says she is her Grandmother, going against what Manny told Claire, Gloria puts the word 'Step-' infront of the word Grandmother. Gloria tells Alex to think of her as a girlfriend today and says that they will have fun. Alex asks what they will do as girlfriends, Gloria says anything, Alex asks if she can drink wine, which would be illegal for Alex a her age, so Gloria declines, Gloria tells her she ask her anything then, Alex says that she can't and says Claire says that but she doesn't want to be asked anything that's inapproriate, Gloria dismisses this and says she's not Claire and Alex can actually ask her anything. Alex asks how many men she has slept with, Gloria with no hesitation says '8'. And Alex realises that she isn't like her Mom; she can ask anything. We are with Phil and Jay on the fields and they are flying a plane together, Phil and Jay still have awkward air, but they do talk, Phil talks about his thoughts and Jay stops him by saying that he can play with the plane, he tells him that they can do a 'Thredding the Needle' Jay explains the game to him and gives the instructions Phil awaits for the plane to go through the hoop, but Jay gets the plane right in his face. We have a cutscene and come back to them, Phil has blood on his face near his nose and Jay is standing near him over the plane, seeing if anything is broken; not with Phils' face but with the plane. We are back with Manny and Claire, Manny has now turned into his sisters therapist. Claire complains about Alex turning against everything she says, Manny tells her that Alex is a strong independent woman, reminding him of Claire. Claire then defends the statement saying she was never hostile, she also says that Alexs' problem with the dress was something she never had with Haley. Manny says that Alex isn't trying to be like Haley, she's trying to create her own identity, if she's put into thw wrong box she's going to break out of it, Claire then forgets her brother is only 10 years old, as he acts a knowledgeable adult. Mitch phones his sister asking if she needs Olives, she confirms and he hangs up. We stay with Mitchell and Cam after he hangs up, he is carrying the olives for Claire in his hands and drops them in their shopping cart, we see they now have two shopping carts because of Mitchells' new found love for Costco. Cam has only just found the diapers, but Mitchell wants to carry on shopping, Mitch stops coffins, and realises they can buy anything they want from Birth to Death, he then picks up diapers and sees how cheap they are, Mitch says he wants more for the next year or two, Cam asks where they would keep all of the diapers, Mitch spots a shed; Cam asks if they would want to be the guys with a diaper shed, Mitch ignores this and spots more things to buy, leaving his shopping carts behind he tells Cam that he is in the 'Apple Sauce isle' when Cam is told to get a 'flatbed thing'. Mitch and Cam then get "interviewed", Mitch talks about misjudging Cam and talks about what he loves, Cam calls Mitch a snob again after he doesn't remember the shop they went to in Paris, but compares himself to it after, Cam compares himself to Costco; being big, not fancy, and they both dare you to not like them. Mitch tries to get back to happy by making the same gesture Cam guess "Casablanca" with. We are back with Gloria and Alex, with Gloria telling Alex that she has a flower tattoo on her ankle and a butterfly on her- and replaces an inappropriate body part with her thigh, Alex asks how high up, and she replies with pretty high. Alex asks three questions: Did you do it to look sexy? DId you do it for a guy? Does Grandpa like it? Gloria responds with 'no, no and yes' Alex seems repulsed by the third answer, Alex goes to ask another question, but Gloria stops her, asking her a question: Why she doesn't wanna wear a dress. Alex says she doesn't want to look like Haley and her friends, Gloria reminds her that she wears dresses and doesn't look like Haley, but Alex tells her she is Haley, 40 years older. Gloria tells her 10 years older, but Alex and Gloria make a deal on 20 years older. Gloria asks her why she is fighting her on this, Alex tells her that she is not pretty like her sister, Gloria tells her she is beautiful, but Alex thinks she's not, but that's okay because she is the smart one, Gloria points out that the guy serving her fancies her and they are the only ones recieving bread. Gloria tells her that she is going to want to date a cute boy and she'll want to look beautiful when she does and she'll wear a dress. Alex is fine with this and asks Gloria if she's either kissed another girl before. Gloria declines and says that that's no way to talk to her Grandmother. We are back with Claire and Manny who are still talking, Claire talks about her younger self and her Mom being hard on her growing up, Gloria and Alex come back and interrupt Manny and Claire's talk, Claire tells Alex she doesn't have to wear a dress, Alex says she already bought one, Claire thinks that she is provoking her, and tells Manny, Manny says they'll have another therapist talk next week. Phil and Jay come through the door, Jay is helping Phil walk, Phil explains that Jay tried crashed the plane into him, and Jay acts like he didn't mean to, however Claire knowing her Dad, already knows the truth and compares the plane situation to the earlier mentioned Jay running over Phil with his car. We switch to Jay and Claire by the stairs and they whisper/argue about Phil, Gloria overhears that Jay has never told Phil that he does likes him, however she switches 'like' with 'love', Jay also corrects Gloria saying Phil isn't his son, Gloria then asks Jay if he thinks of Manny as his son, Jay says that he does whish Manny could have been there. Gloria then aks for which part? Hinting whether or not he wanted hi there to replace Phil or beside him and not getting hurt. Phil and Jay have an awkward 'heart to heart' and Claire and Gloria awkwardly watch as Jay tries to compliment Phil. We see Mitch and Cam come into the Dunphy house, Cam asks what's going on and Gloria tells them Phil and Jay having a heart to heart. Mitch points out that Jay has never said he loves Cam either, Cam says it's okay but Gloria forces Jay to do the same to Cam, which results in Cam, Jay and Phil hugging and Jay telling him that he likes him too as he can't use the word love. Claire looks over Phil, Jay and Cam hugging as music plays over. We end with Jay and Gloria being "interviewed" in which Gloria says she always wanted a daughter and to dress her up in pretty dresses, do her hair, nails and make up. Gloria then shares a secret than no one knows: for the first year of Manny's life, she dressed him up and told everybody that Manny was her daughter, she then says that she only did it a few times, she didn't want to mess with his head, when Manny found out, she said that it was his twin sister who died. Gloria receives a look from Phil that he gives to the camera. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy (No speaking lines) * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker Guest Starring *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall Trivia *Haley does not appear, marking the first episode in which Dylan is seen without her. *Luke appears but has no speaking lines in this episode. *Gloria says that she used to dress Manny up and stopped before things got serious; when Manny found out, she said that it was his dead twin sister. *We find out that Mitch and Cam met playing charades at Peppers' party nights. *Phil says that Jay stopped to smoke but in others episodes, his plots revolve around cigars such as Spring Break, The Verdict, The Party, The Alliance and It's the Great Pumpkin, Phil Dunphy. Continuity * Dylan's second appearance. * This episode aired six years before The Closet Case. Music (None used in this episode) Cultural References *Cam and Mitch go to Costco to buy diapers for Lily and they end up buying lots of other things because of Mitchs' new found love for the shop as well. *Mitch says that he and Cam met while playing charades and when he didn't know how to act his clue out, he was doing a specific gesture that Cam acts out as "Casablanca". *Claire says that her mother was hard on her growing up because back then everything was Betty Friedan, and Gloria Steinem, referring to the two activist, feminist writers and journalist respectively. Gallery 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me1.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me2.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me3.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me4.jpg Come_fly_with_me2.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me5.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me6.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me7.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me8.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me9.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me10.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me11.jpg 1x03-Come-Fly-with-Me12.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Content